


HELP Dad Is Cooking

by NiteStorm



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [3]
Category: Shadow Hunters TV - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Malec, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec Established Relationship, Malec Fluff, Malec Humor, malec family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm
Summary: Lightwood-Bane CollectionAlec plans a surprise dinner for Papa, one of their children is not on the same page, cautious of the situation.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Lightwood-Bane/Alec Lightwood-Bane
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	HELP Dad Is Cooking

* HELP Dad Is Cooking

“Papa!!!!! Dad Is Cooking!!!!!” Rafael urgently texts.

“Where’s your brother?” Magnus frantically texts back to his nine-year son.

“Helping! (lots of frighten emoji’s)” Rafael texts.

In the midst of a warlock meeting Magnus stands radically explaining that he has a Family Emergence; Catarina instantly in panic mode about the health/safety of her Godchildren is by his side as his portal opens.

“Alexander is cooking.” Magnus fanatically rattles.

“Go Go!” Catarina urgently states, practically pushing him into the open portal. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Papa (lots of heart emojis) u.” Rafael texts before instructed by his father to put his phone away and set the table for Papa’s surprise dinner.

Even though it’s been several years Alec is confident that his Grandmother’s stew will turn out better this time, one because he has more cooking experience, two because he has studied the instructions word for word for over a week.

In the mist of happily adding final touches while helping their six-year-old butter the bread.

“LOOK Papa! . . . me and Daddy making dinner.” Max happily cheers from the bar stool.

“I Seeeeee.” Magnus loving says placing a loving kiss on soft blue uncontrollable silk hair.

“I see Daddy and you making a Big Mess.” Magnus silently thinks to himself, while assuring his baby boy doesn’t excitedly fall from the bar stool, noticing the disarray of the kitchen. 

“Wait! before you go snapping fingers.” Alec firmly states.

“Just Taste.” Alec holding out a spoon.

“Papa . . . remember we have to go to Sizzy’s.” Rafael lovingly tries to help his Papa. 

“Sizzy’s?” Alec questions pulling the spoon away.

“Wedding stuff.” Rafael quickly adds with an innocent smile.

“Simon and Izzy’s ship name Sizzy.” Magnus nonchalantly tries to remind with a smile.

“I have to take him.” Magnus quickly adds.

“I did not slave over a hot stove for two hours so you two can run off to a “Sizzy’s”.” Alec agitatedly states air quoting Sizzy’s.

“Rafael take your Papa and finish setting the table.” Alec firmly states, swishing his hand towards the dining room.

“You . . . take the salad with you and I better not hear any snapping.” Alec firmly states trying to ignore his husband’s beautiful cat eyes.

“Papa and Rafe not happy?” Max sadly mumbles. 

“They’ll get over it.” Alec reassures while placing a loving kiss on top of his head, then moves back to pouring the stew into a serving bowl.

“They’ll be happy after they taste your delicious bread.” Alec instantly trying to explain to his little one’s confused sad expression.

“Butter bread.” Max happy cheers as Alec notices the yeast rolls are very very overly buttered, along with tiny blue fingers and t-shirt.

“Good Job Blueberry.” Alec lovingly cheers, helping him down off the bar stool.

“We need a clean t-shirt.” Alec softly whispers after lots of paper towels semi help fingers and face but not t-shirt.

“Superman.” Max cheerfully giggles trying to imitate his Daddy’s soft voice.

“Yeah.” Alec whispers and instantly said t-shirt is in his hand.

“Raise your arms.” Alec whispers and in a quick swoosh has the buttered t-shirt off and clean one on.

“Okay . . . go get in your seat.” Alec lovingly says after a quick tickle to his belly.

“Don’t forget Bread.” Max cheers rushing off to the dining room to see his Papa; Alec shaking his head wondering if their baby boy will ever learn to walk instead of full force run, following behind with the butter-soaked bread.

Family dinner very enjoyable once Magnus and Rafael give the stew a taste, very tasty and dunking the overly buttered bread into the gravy of the stew is even good.

Normal family conversation about the boy’s day and then the big topic of the Shadow World Sizzy’s Wedding.

Magnus and Rafael schooling Alec again on how couple ship names work; Max interrupting that his ship is BIG and its name is Blueberry. 😊

After dinner the Lightwood-Bane nightly routine of the boy’s free time, baths and in bed by eight and fingers crossed asleep by at least nine thirty.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An afterthought . . .

Magnus already showered in bed with his husband’s firm voice still erotically ringing through his heart body and soul “Take the salad with you and I better not hear any snapping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe There Will Be Some Papa & Dad Alone Time . . .


End file.
